


You're gonna be, always loved by me.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birth Control, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Medical Conditions, Mentions of Cancer, Modern Royalty, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Other, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Protective Older Brothers, Royalty, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: In 2016 after 4 blissful and amazing years together, Emma and Julian find out the scary yet exciting news that they are expecting their first baby.
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn & Julian Blackthorn, Emma Carstairs & Cristina Rosales, Emma Carstairs & Jem Carstairs, Emma Carstairs & Kit Rook, Emma Carstairs & Tessa Gray, Helen Blackthorn & Julian Blackthorn, Helen Blackthorn & Julian Blackthorn & Mark Blackthorn, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Jem Carstairs & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs & Mina Carstairs, Jem Carstairs & Mina Carstairs & Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Julian Blackthorn & Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn & Kieran, Julian Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Julian Blackthorn & Mark Blackthorn, Julian Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Mark Blackthorn & Emma Carstairs, Mark Blackthorn/Cristina Rosales, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Mina Carstairs & Kit Rook, Mina Carstairs & Tessa Gray, Tessa Gray & Kit Rook
Kudos: 39





	You're gonna be, always loved by me.

**Author's Note:**

> ***TW/CW***  
> Scenes of throwing up and talk of vomiting and nausea.   
> Mention of cancer.   
> Mention of severe pregnancy complications and premature birth.

On a warm spring morning in Los Angeles, 2016, the cosy two story house just 20 minutes away from The LA Institute, is filled with the aroma of all of Emma Carstairs’ favoriet breakfast foods. Normally the smell of Julian’s cooking is about the only thing that can pull Emma away from training, or whatever else she’s immersed herself in. Today, however that is not the case.

It’s just gone 10:00 A.M., 2 hours after Emma usually gets up. These last few days however Emma has hardly been able to drag herself out of bed, due to the constant nausea that is plaguing her, a constant feeling of being on the verge of vomiting at any second, but nothing ever actually happening besides gagging or dry heaving. 

At 21, this is the last thing Emma wants right now, she and Julian have just moved into their own place, they just celebrated 4 years as a couple, and life is finally treating them well for once, they get to see Helen, Aline,Ty, Tavvy and Dru practically everyday, since they only live 20 minutes away. They get to see Kieran, Mark and Cristina pretty frequently too, though more so Cristina and Mark, since Kieran can’t spend extended periods of time away from Faerie. They also frequently visit Tessa, Jem, Kit and Mina in Devon. It’s the happiest they’ve both been in a long time. 

The smell of Julian’s cooking unfortunately only makes Emma’s nausea worse. Just the very thought of going near the kitchen makes Emma’s stomach churn, and she knows she’s going to vomit. She quickly scrambles out of bed and into the en-suite bathroom, only making to the sink before the dry heaving starts. Emma feels like her stomach is trying to dislodge itself, and when the vomiting finally starts, her dinner from the night before burns her chest and throat as it comes back up.

“Em?” She suddenly hears Julian calling for her, as she grips tightly to the sides of the sink and continues to heave, her stomach continuing to feel it’s trying to turn over on itself. 

“Oh Emma.” Julian’s soft voice fills the bathroom, just as the vomiting stops. Emma stays stooped over the sink, trying to catch her breath and making sure the vomiting really has stopped and this isn’t just a momentary pause before it starts up again. 

“Here.” She hears Julian gently say. She slowly lifts her head and turns to see Julian holding out a damp face cloth to her. Emma gratefully accepts the cloth and wipes at her mouth. She glances down and notices that her just fresh out of the washing machine pajamas, are now stained with vomit. She wrinkles her nose in disgust. 

“Gross.” She says, wiping at the stain with the cloth. 

“Wait here I’ll grab you another top.” Julian tells her. Emma smiles gratefully at him and sinks onto the edge of the bathtub behind her, grateful that she now at least doesn’t feel so disgustingly nauseous. 

“Are you okay? I didn’t give you food poisoning did I?” Julian asks in a concerned tone a few seconds later, coming back into the bathroom and handing a clean top over to Emma. She laughs lightly and shakes her head. 

“No, I’ve been feeling sick for a few days now, must have picked up a bug or something at the school last week, when I went to see Mina’s play.” Emma explains, swapping out the stained top for the fresh new one. 

“Maybe you should see The Silent Brothers, just in case. When... when mom got sick, one of her first symptoms was throwing up.” Julian quietly says, avoiding Emma’s gaze and trying to push away the painful memories of seeing his mother dying. Sure it’s pretty unlikely Emma has cancer, she’s young, fit and healthy, but then again so was his mom, she was only 36 when she died. 

“Oh Jules.” Emma softly says, reaching out to grab his hand. Julian smiles weakly at her, and with his free hand quickly traces 

_I A-M- O-K-A-Y_ on the back of her hand, not trusting himself to speak just yet, without crying. 

Emma kisses his hand pulls him down to sit beside her. 

“I’ll go see The Silent Brothers after breakfast, you’re right, it doesn’t hurt to be safe.” Emma isn’t a big fan of The Silent Brothers, as they do a lot of people, they creep her out, she’d much rather go to a mundane doctor, but Alec is still in the process of legalizing that, so for now her only option is The Silent Brothers. 

Julian leans in and softly presses his lips to Emma’s, then on her arm he traces 

_L-O-V-E- Y-O-U-_

Emma smiles and rests her forehead against his shoulder, and on his leg she traces 

_L-O-V-E Y-O-U- T-O-O-._

2 hours later Emma finds herself siting in a drafty and cold stone room in The Silent City, opposite Brother Enoch, trying not to feel intimidated by the many glass bottles of potions, tinctures, herbs, etc. Along with all the other medical equipment like needles and syringes. 

_What assistance from The Silent Brothers do you seek, Emma Carstairs?_ Brother Enoch’s toneless voice rings in Emma’s mind, making her jump slightly. It’s always a shock to hear someone speaking directly in your mind. 

“I’ve been feeling disgustingly nauseous the last couple of days, like I’ve hardly been able to move or get out of bed, it’s been that bad. The smallest thing sets it off, I threw up this morning for the first time, at the smell of breakfast and the thought of eating. I think I just have some sort of stomach bug or something, but I thought it would be a good idea to come get checked out, in case it’s anything serious.” Emma calmly explains, hoping to get out of here as quickly as possible. 

_Do you a fever or a temperature, or have you, since the nausea began?_ Brother Enoch asks. Emma shakes her head _. Have you experienced any other symptoms?_

“Just a couple of headaches and some fatigue, nothing crazy unusual though.” Emma shrugs. 

_Do you have a partner, Emma? Are you sexually active?_ Brother Enoch then asks, making Emma flush and want to run out of the room. The last thing she wants to do is talk about her sex life, with a Silent Brother. It was bad enough that when she and Julian officially become a couple and Jem tried to sit her down and have ‘The talk’ with her, she doesn’t need it from Brother Enoch. 

“Yes to both those questions.” Emma says in an awkward tone, avoiding looking at Brother Enoch. 

_Have you missed your period in the last month or so? Or noticed any other changes to your cycle?_ Emma is about to say no, and hope they can move on from these embarrassing questions, when she suddenly remembers she missed her period last month and is a week late this month. She took note of this before now, but it never seemed like a big deal to her, being the athletic person she is, her periods have always been a little bit unpredictable. 

“I... uh, I missed my period last month, and I’m a week late this month. But that’s probably because of all the training I do, my periods have always been a bit unpredictable.” Emma tells him, twisting her hands together nervously. 

_And are you sexually active with a man?_ Brother Enoch’s questions makes Emma cringe, but nonetheless she nods. _Then there is a possibility that your symptoms are those of a pregnancy._

Emma’s mind immediately freezes, her body going rigid and still with shock. Pregnant, how did that possibility not occur to her before? She’s spent at least 5 years trying not to get pregnant, it should have been her first thought!

“H-how am I suppose to find out?” Emma stammers. 

_A physical exam, perhaps a blood test_. Brother Enoch informs her. Emma bites her lip, hesitant to have a Silent Brother do any sort of physical exam on her, but what other choice does she have, really? If she were to get a mundane pregnancy test, she would have to get Tessa or someone to help her, as she’s not exactly sure how they work, and she’d rather know as soon as possible, even if it means letting a Silent Brother touch her.

Emma agrees to the physical exam and Brother Enoch leads her to a room just next door, that is almost identical to the one they were just in, only in this room there is a medical exam bed in the middle of the room, standing out and contrasting starkly with all the stone and other middle-age looking furnishings. 

_When you are ready lie back here and lift your top up_. Brother Enoch tells Emma, moving to stand beside the medical bed. Emma bites her lip as her nerves begin to increase, she really wishes she had asked Cristina to come with her, now, for moral support. 

Emma crosses the room and does as Brother Enoch instructs, unable to hold back a flinch when his freezing cold hands land on her bare stomach. 

Brother Enoch silently feels around Emma’s stomach for a minute or so, pushing in on certain places, pausing at others. 

_When was your last menstrual period?_ Brother Enoch asks a few minutes later. 

“Uh, almost exactly 2 months ago I think.” Emma replies, trying to remember the exact dates.

_And when did you last have unprotected sex?_ Once again, the question makes Emma flush. 

“Uh, about 2 months ago, too. I... I’ve had sex since then, but... uh, but protected.” She stammers, feeling her face turn bright red. 

_What forms of protection did you use?_ Emma would give anything not to be having this conversation right now. 

“T-the rune and a-a condom.” Emma informs him. She and Julian certainly weren’t and aren’t trying for a baby, but they also technically weren’t trying to prevent a pregnancy, sometimes they just don’t bother with protection, though always using the pull out method. They’ve agreed that a baby isn’t ideal right now, but it also wouldn’t be a disaster. Still, Emma is certainly not hoping for Brother Enoch to tell her she’s pregnant. 

Brother Enoch spends a few more minutes palpating Emma’s stomach and asking her more embarrassing questions about her cycle and her sex life, before he finally lifts his hands from her stomach and steps back. 

_You are 8 weeks pregnant._

Emma really doesn’t know how or what to feel. On one hand this is absolutely fucking terrifying, the idea of growing another person inside of her for the next 7 months, then pushing or having that little person cut out of her, and having to raise that baby, be responsible for them and make sure they grow up into a good human being, is anxiety inducing. But on the other hand the thought of feeling baby kicks with Julian, holding a baby that’s a perfect mix of her and Jules, naming this little person they made together, out of their love for eachother, getting to love this baby, hold them, snuggle them, kiss them, see Julian with them... well, that sounds just about as heavenly as it gets.

“I-is everything okay, is the baby okay?” Emma asks, both her hands coming to rest on her stomach. 

_Yes, everything is exactly as it should be. You will need to come back when you are approximately 12 weeks along, so that we can ensure that the fetus has continued to grow and develop on track._ Emma nods, though she knows that she doesn’t want to receive her pre-natal care from The Silent Brothers, and instead will ask Tessa, since she’s cared for a lot of pregnant people and their babies, over the years. 

On her walk home from The Silent City, Emma gets a text from Julian telling her he’s gone out on patrol with Ty, and should be back within 3 hours. This gives Emma plenty of time to organize and plan a way to tell Julian about the baby, other than just straight up telling him. She wants to do something cute and creative. 

When she gets home she pulls out her phone and starts doing some research on cute ways to tell your significant other that you’re pregnant. 

After about 40 minutes of searching, Emma comes across something on Amazon that she feels is the perfect way to tell Jules about the baby. It’s a little silver key ring, in the shape of a heart. There’s an inscription on the key ring that reads ** _‘You’re going to be a daddy!’_ **and at the bottom of the key ring, is a tiny imprint of a baby’s footprint. It’s absolutely perfect, and luckily it’s available for same day delivery.

Emma quickly places the order, and spends the next few hours practically glued to the window, hoping that the package will come before Jules gets home, so she can surprise him. 

Thankfully the key-ring arrives almost 3 hours later, and Julian is not home yet. Emma quickly rips the packaging open, throws it out in the recycling bin, then races upstairs to place the key ring on Jules’ pillows, where he will definitely find it. 

Just minutes after placing the key-ring on Jules’ pillow, Emma hears the door open and close and Jules calling out to her. Perfect timing! 

Emma hurries into the hall to greet her boyfriend with a bright smile and a kiss. 

“Hey. how are you feeling, what did The Silent Brothers say?” Julian softly asks, setting his keys down and running a hand through Emma’s hair. 

“Better, oh just as I thought, it’s just a stomach bug, I’ll be fine in a few days.” Emma lightly says, wrapping her arms around Julian’s waist and grinning up at him lovingly. She can’t wait to see him with their baby, he’s going to be such an amazing dad. 

“That’s good, I’m glad it’s nothing serious.” 

“Me too, how was patrol? How’s Ty?” Emma asks. 

“Patrol was fine, very little demonic activity, thankfully. Ty is great, bit gloomy but hey that’s 19 year olds for you.” Julian laughs, though of course he’s secretly very worried about Ty. 

They talk for a while longer, before Julian decides to head up for a shower. 

Not even 5 minutes after Julian goes upstairs, Emma hears his quick footsteps coming back downstairs, and soon he’s in the living room with her, holding the key ring and looking shocked. 

“Emma.” He says in a breathy tone. “What’s this?” Emma grins. 

“What does it look like?” 

Julian looks between her and the key-ring, before settling his gaze on her. 

“You’re pregnant?” He quietly asks in a soft tone. “Really?” Emma’s smile brightens and she nods. “By The Angel.” Julian’s says in a mix between a laugh and a sob. He quickly rushes over to Emma and embraces her tightly. “This... this is amazing Em. I... I love you.” He kisses her forehead, then drops to his knees in front of her, pushing her shirt up and peppering her stomach with kisses, leaning his head against her sternum. “Hello little baby, hi little one, I love you so much.” 

Emma feels the tears of joy begin to spill down her face and she runs her hands through Jules’ thick dark curls, as he continues to softly talk to the baby, telling them how much he loves them, how he can’t wait to meet them, etc. 

Emma lets her hands come to a stop at the nape of Julian’s neck, and on the bare skin there she lightly traces 

_L-O-V-E- Y-O-U-_

Despite this pregnancy being unplanned, Julian and Emma simply couldn’t be happier to be expecting their first baby and can hardly wait to meet them. 

The next few weeks are nerve wracking, seeing as Emma is still pretty early in her pregnancy and at this stage the risk for miscarriage is the highest it will be. For this reason, they decide not to tell anyone about the baby, until after 12 weeks, when the risk drops significantly. 

6 weeks later, when they reach 14 weeks and have it confirmed by Brother Enoch that the baby is healthy and well, Emma and Julian decide to announce the pregnancy to their nearest and dearest. 

Emma had simply wanted to tell them as when they see them, but Julian had wanted to go down a more creative route and do a big pregnancy reveal. In the end they settled for something in the middle, a video announcing the pregnancy, that they’ll send to their loved ones. 

And so that’s where they find themselves now, Emma’s phone propped up against a stack of books, recording she and Julian who are sitting in the office/study room they share. Emma already knows she’s going to caption the video ‘I’m pregnant!!’ when she sends it to everyone, so decides to just go all in straight away. 

“Hey guys guess what?” Emma begins in an excited tone. “Apollo’s pregnant!” She exclaims, picking up her and Julian’s grumpy yet lovable old cat, and holding him up for the camera to see. Julian laughs, having not expected that, and reaches out to pet the old cat.

“He is?” Julian laughs. Emma nods. 

“By some strange miracle our male cat is pregnant.” Apollo- clearly heaving had enough- jumps out of Emma’s arms and slinks out of the room. “Nah just kidding, _I’m_ pregnant!” Emma exclaims, beaming into the camera. “And no it’s not a joke, look!” Emma holds up a positive pregnancy test (She ended up taking one because she felt like it’s kind of a right of passage for every pregnant person.) 

“We also have this!” Julian excitedly exclaims, holding up an ultrasound picture. He and Emma were able to get an ultrasound a few weeks ago, with Catarina’s help. It’s not technically medical treatment, so it’s technically not against Shadowhunter Law.

“And I know, I know what you’re thinking ‘Well those could easily be fakes’. But look, look at this, this isn’t fake.” Emma stands up and pushes her shirt up, so that her small bump is visible. Since Emma is so toned and slim, any change to her body is pretty noticeable, especially something like a bump. 

“The first of the next generation of Blackthorns and Carstairs!” Julian happily says, beaming in delight up at Emma, as she pulls her top back down and sits down. 

“Yep, mini me or Jules coming in November! Seriously though, we are so, _so_ happy, the pregnancy was a surprise but the best one we’ve ever gotten, right Jules?” Emma happily asks, turning to smile at her partner, who nods in agreement. 

“Definitely, we can’t wait to meet them.” 

They talk a little bit more about how happy they are, when the baby is due, how they found out, etc. Then once they’re happy with the video, Emma stops the recording and sends the video to all their friends and family. 

The first to check their phone when they receive the notification, is Kit, in Devon. He has just finished getting changed after a shower, when the notification pings through. Sitting down on his bed he grabs his phone, swiping up to unlock the screen. When he sees the title of the notification, his heart almost jumps out of his chest. 

**Emma.**

_Emma sent a video._

_‘I’m pregnant!!’_

Kit immediately rushes downstairs, finding Jem reading to Mina, who is sitting in his lap, with Tess sitting beside them, watching them with eyes full of love and fondness. 

“Guys!” Kit exclaims, rushing over to them. “Did you get a message from Emma?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t have my phone on me.” Jem calmly says, looking up from Mina’s book. 

“Me neither, it’s charging.” Tessa says, patting her pockets to make sure she did in fact plug her phone in to charge. 3 years later and her baby brain _still_ hasn’t entirely cleared up. 

Kit drops to his knees by Tessa’s side and sets his phone on the coffee table, and plays the video Emma sent. It’s only about 2 minutes long, but it completely engrosses the 3 of them (Mina lost interest after Apollo left the shot).

It takes them a few seconds to recover from the shock. Jem is the first to react. He laughs lightly in disbelief, kisses Mina’s cheek and then lifts her and holds her above him, making her screech with laughter. 

“Mina mine, you’re going to be a big cousin! _Āyí_ Emma is going to have a baby!” Jem excitedly exclaims. “And I get to be an Uncle again!” Jem always liked being Uncle Jem to James, Lucie, Matthew, Thomas, Cordelia, Anna, and the rest of them, but it was so very different as Brother Zachariah. He was always envious of how Will could roll around in the grass with little Anna, or how Gabriel would run around Hyde park with little Barbara or Eugenia on his back, and Gideon would always pick up Lucie and twirl her around in delight, making the little girl laugh so hard she cried. Now, he will get to do all that with Emma’s baby. 

Mina’s face lights up in delight at the idea of being a big cousin. She’s the youngest in the family, with Max being 3 years older than her. She also loves babies, and her _Āyí_ Emma. 

“Daddy.” Mina tugs at Jem’s shirt. “When baby be here? Baby be boy or girl?” She curiously asks. 

“I don’t know _Wǒ de ài._ ” Jem softly says, smoothing a hand over Mina’s dark hair. “How about we go see _Āyí_ Emma tomorrow, and she and she can tell us?” Mina nods enthusiastically, always up to see her favoriet _Āyí._ (Well at least her favoriet _living Āyí,_ she also very much adores her _Āyí_ Charlotte.) 

For the rest of the day Emma and Julian are flooded with responses from their families, all of Julian’s siblings are so excited to be Aunts and Uncles (especially Mark, who is already bickering with Kieran about who the baby’s favoriet Uncle will be.) as are Kieran and Cristina. Jem and Tessa are absolutely thrilled for Emma and Julian, and Kit and Mina are very much looking forward to being big cousins.

The next day Emma and Julian are sitting in the living room going though a book of baby names that Diana gifted them (she was and is also thrilled about the baby, and is very much looking forward to being the cool and fun aunt, alongside Aline and Dru of course, while Helen and Tessa will no doubt be the more stern and sensible ones.) when they are interrupted by a knock at the door.

“No don’t answer it! I don’t want to share you today!” Emma protests, grabbing Julian’s hand as he stands up to go answer the door. He laughs and kisses Emma’s hand. 

“It’s probably just Missionaries or something, besides you get me all to yourself the rest of the week, I’ll be right back.” Emma reluctantly lets go of his hand, then pushes herself up off the sofa to follow him out into the hall, and make sure his polite ass doesn’t stand there listening for hours, if it is Mormon Missionaries. 

However when Julian opens the door a few seconds later, it’s not Missionaries they come face to face with, rather Jem, Tessa, Kit and Mina. 

“Surprise.” Kit dead-pans, trying to keep a grip on a wriggling Mina, who is desperately trying to get out of his arms so she can follow Apollo around. 

“We’re not interrupting anything are we? Sorry, we should have checked it was alright to visit, but by the time these 2 were finally ready, it completely slipped our minds.” Jem says in an apologetic tone, reaching out to ruffle Kit’s hair. Having a teenager and a toddler (or a ‘threenager’ as Tessa jokingly calls Mina) means every day and every outing is hectic and chaotic, for the Carstairs-Herondales’. 

“No no of course not, come in.” Emma says, her tone full of joy at seeing this part of her family. It’s been a while since they all saw eachother in person, it’s nice to all be together again. 

“Memma!” Mina exclaims, once inside and no longer distracted by the cat. “You got baby in your tummy?” Emma smiles fondly at her cousin (though she more so sees her as a niece) and nods. 

“Yeah I do, a really tiny ity bity baby, you wanna see a picture?” She asks. Mina nods enthusiastically, her dark curls coming loose from the clips holding them back from her face.

Emma picks up her framed ultrasound picture and crouches beside Mina, to show her.

“You see?” Emma gently asks. “This is the baby’s head, and here’s their body, their arms and legs.” Emma points out the different parts in the blurry black and white image. Mina scrunches her face up and tilts her head to the side. 

“Can’t see it!” She exclaims. 

“Look my love, if you trace the picture like this, you can see it looks like a baby, right?” Tessa’s gentle and calm tone abruptly stops Mina from getting frustrated, as she crouches down next to her and carefully and slowly traces the outline of the baby, on the image. 

Mina’s face lights up. 

“I see it!” She squeals in delight. She then drops the smile and furrows her brow. “Mama.” Mina begins in a very serious tone. “Doesn’t look like baby, looks like alien!” Tessa laughs softly and kisses her daughter’s forehead. 

“They’ll start to look more like a baby as they get bigger. You looked this at one stage too, when you were in my tummy.” Tessa gently explains. Mina looks at her wide eyed.

“Really?” Tessa nods. Then, Mina asks a question that is very familiar to Tessa. “Mama, how the baby gonna get out?” 

“Same way you got out my tummy, you remember I told you that story? And how daddy was the one to deliver you?” She and Jem have been very open and honest with Mina about how she came to be and how she was born, of course it’s all totally age appropriate, but no odd lies about a stork or anything. 

Mina once again shakes her head. 

“Well I’ll tell it to you again later, when we get home. Now didn’t you have a question about the baby that you wanted to ask Emma?” Tessa gently asks. 

“Oh yeah!” Mina exclaims. “Memma, baby boy or girl?” 

“We don’t know Min, we’re not going to find out until they’re born, we want it to be a surprise. I think boy though, what about you?” 

“Boy, want girl but boy is okay too, specially if he like Kit-Kat!” Mina laughs, turning and linking her arms around Kit’s neck, scrambling into his lap. 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just call me Kit, Min? Do you have to call me the name of a chocolate bar?” Kit teases, as Mina stands up in his lap, leaning against him. She giggles and shakes her head. 

“When did you say you were due, Emma? November, isn’t it?” Tessa asks, standing back up and wiping some dust off her jeans. Emma nods, her hand resting on her stomach. 

“The 10th of November.” Emma confirms. 

“Hey that’s two days after dad’s birthday!” Kit points out. “Anyone wanna take a bet that the baby will be born on dad’s birthday? 20 bucks?” 

“Kit!” Tessa scolds. “Don’t bet on your unborn cousins birthday.” 

“You took a bet with me last year on when Princess Charlotte would be born!” Kit protests his mother’s hypocrisy. (Though really he’s just still salty that he lost by a week.) 

“Yes but it’s different with a family member.” Tessa replies, always one to have an answer to everything. 

“It’s alright, we don’t mind. Mark and I placed bets when mom was pregnant with Tavvy, he bet me 10 bucks he’d be a boy, I bet him 10 bucks he’d be a girl, it was one our last happy memories before mom got sick.” Julian lightly says, catching Mina up in his arms when she takes a running jump at him.

“How have you been feeling Emma? Carstairs’ tend to have pretty rough pregnancies.” Jem asks in a concerned tone, remembering being by Cordelia’s side almost the whole 9 months of her pregnancy with Owen, as she was so very ill, with what would now be diagnosed as Hyperemesis Gravidarum, and Pre-eclampsia that turned into HELLP syndrome at 34 weeks, that led to little Owen being a whole 5 weeks early.

“Not too great but not too awful either, mostly just some nasty nausea, but Brother Enoch gave me something that at least takes the edge off, it’s better now I’m in the second trimester.” Emma explains, glad that the first few rough weeks of pregnancy are over. 

“Well if you ever need any help I’m always here.” Jem assures her, unable to help worrying for her, Emma is the little sister he always wanted, it’s his instinct to protect her at all costs, no matter how well she can look after herself. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it. And speaking of help, Tessa I was hoping- if you don’t mind- that you could take over my pre-natal care from The Silent Brothers, and deliver the baby?” Emma hopefully asks, turning to look at Tessa.

“Oh of course, I’d be happy to!” Tessa happily agrees. “I’ve quiet missed midwifery these last few years, it will be nice to get back into it.” 

“And Jem.” Emma then turns to look at the man who has become like an older brother to her. “I was hoping you’d be in the delivery room with me too, you and Jules.” Jem’s eyes widen in surprise. This was certainly not something he had been expecting Emma to ask, he thought she would want him as far away from the delivery room as possible. 

“A-are you sure?” He stammers. Emma nods. 

“You’re really good at helping me stay calm, I want to try and do this without medical pain relief, so having you to help me stay calm, as well as Jules, would help with that. Plus I trust you if there’s an emergency, with me or baby, or both. As long as you stay away from the business end of things, of course.” Jem laughs and puts an arm around Emma’s shoulders. 

“Of course, you have my word.” 

The next few months are pretty smooth sailing for Emma, her nausea pretty much completely clears up by the 5th month. She has some back pain and food aversions, but nothing concerning. 

She is able to continue her training and fighting (though no actual hunting, far too dangerous.) throughout the pregnancy, which keeps her very happy. She and Cristina enjoy thrift shopping for adorable baby outfits, and Cristina has to constantly fight the urge to put a line through her Birth Control Rune and tell Mark and Kieran the 3 of them should try for a baby. Baby fever has hit her hard. 

Emma gets to see Mina, Kit, Jem and Tessa a lot through the pregnancy, as Tessa is taking care of all things pre-natal for her. It’s nice to have her family so involved, as well as Julian’s. Mina loves to feel the baby kick, while it totally freaks Kit out, having not felt a baby kick since Tessa was pregnant with Mina almost 4 years ago. (Though he will smugly tell anyone that will listen that he was the first to feel Mina kick.) 

Mina is extremely eager to meet her little cousin, so when Emma’s due date comes and goes with no sign of baby, neither of them are very pleased. 

Today officially marks one whole week past Emma’s due date. Tessa is willing to let her go 2 weeks overdue, but after that The Silent Brothers will have to be summoned, to give Emma something to induce contractions, and/or break her waters. 

Tessa had kindly come to LA to do Emma’s check up today, so Emma didn’t have to portal to Devon, while 9 months pregnant. Jem, Kit and Mina had tagged along too, as it’s become habit for the 5 of them to have a meal and tea after Emma’s check ups, spend some quality family time together. 

Today they’re going to have lunch, though since on one is hungry yet they’ve opted to wait an hour. Jem, Tessa, Kit, Mina and Jules have gone for a walk along the beach, but Emma has opted to stay home, even though it’s November, it’s 80 Degrees out, far too hot for her liking. 

As Emma sits on her and Jules’ bed, texting Cristina, the back pains she’s been having since Tessa checked her over, start to intensify and radiate into her stomach. 

With a wince, Emma pushes herself off the bed and slowly starts to make her way to the kitchen, in search of some painkillers. 

However as she makes her way down the hall, Emma’s pains begin to grow worse and worse, seemingly with every passing minute. 

As the strongest pain hits her, Emma feels a popping sensation in her lower abdomen, which is immediately followed by a small gush of water, the impact it makes with the floor causing a loud **_smacking_ **sound. 

“Oh god.” Emma weakly says. This cannot be happening while she’s here home alone. She quickly shoves a hand into her pocket to grab her phone, only to be met with nothing but the lining of the pocket and some lint. Frantically she shoves her hand into the other pocket, this time only finding a tissue and wrappers from the sweets she opened for Mina. Shit, she left her phone on the damn bed.

Emma knows there is no way in hell she is going to be able to get back to her room and grab her phone to call someone for help. 

“Oh god no, not now!” Emma groans, sinking to the floor as the contraction intensifies. 

Emma tries to calm her mind, to think rationally and come up with a plan, but the pain is too great and consumes her mind. 

Luckily, just then she hears the door open and close.

“Emma?” She hears Jem call out. Oh thank the angel it’s Jem, he knows how to help, he knows how to deliver a baby. She would have been screwed had it been Kit, and it wouldn’t have been ideal for it to be Jules either. 

“Jem!” Emma calls back. “I’m in the hall, come quick, I_ oh fuck!” Emma is about to tell Jem that she’s in labor, when another pain grips her, taking her breath away. 

She hears hurried footsteps, and soon Jem is standing in front of her. 

“Oh by the angel.” He quietly says, looking between Emma and the puddle of water just a few feet behind her. “Emma, what happened?” He gently asks, dropping to his knees by her side and placing a hand on her arm. 

“The... the pains.... I’ve been having them since Tessa checked me over.... but they just... suddenly got way w-worse.... and then... my w-waters broke a-and_ I have to push!” Emma’s explanation is cut off by an intense pressure in her pelvis and an almost animalistic instinct to push. 

“Okay, Emma I know this isn’t what you wanted or how you planned for this to go, but we don’t have a choice right now. I’m going to have to deliver baby right here and now, okay?” Jem calmly asks, moving from Emma’s side, to kneel in front of her. Emma nods. 

“Yes, I don’t care I just want my baby here safely!” 

Thankfully, Emma chose to wear a dress today, so she can keep some semblance of modesty, or at least feels like she can. 

“Okay Emma, when you feel a pain you need to push for me okay? Hard as you possibly can, for as long as the pain lasts, got it?” Jem calmly explains, rolling up his shirt sleeves, remembering everything he learned as a Silent Brother, being brought right back to Charles’ birth, the first baby he ever delivered. 

“Okay.” Emma says in a breathy tone. 

Within seconds a pain hits and Emma bears down with all her might, leaning into the contraction, allowing it to guide her through the push. 

“Good job Em, good job I can see baby’s head. Just a few more big pushes like that and they’ll be here in no time.” Jem encourages her, smiling up at her. 

When the next pain takes a hold of her, Emma arcs her hips off the floor, and pushes down again with everything, every ounce of strength and energy she has in her tired body. 

“Well done sweetheart, I have baby’s head. You’re doing so well, just one or two more of those big pushes for me, okay?” Jem encourages Emma, meeting her eyes. Emma nods and seconds later begins to bare down again, blocking out Jem’s voice coaching her, and just focusing on the thought of holding her baby in just a few more seconds. 

Finally, after what feels like forever, Emma feels the baby slip out and into Jem’s awaiting hands, her heart lifting when the baby immediately lets out a loud and healthy cry.

“Oh Emma well done!” Jem exclaims. “Well done you clever, clever girl! I am so proud of you!” 

“Is my baby okay?” Emma asks in a breathy tone, straining to glimpse her baby. 

“Yes everything seems perfectly fine, here, lets put him on your chest shall we?” Jem asks, remembering how he hardly even got to touch Mina before Tessa lifted her up onto her chest. 

“Him? It’s a boy?” Emma asks, as Jem carefully places the baby on her chest. 

“Yes a beautiful little boy, congratulations.” Jem happily tells her, quickly slipping out of his jacket to cover baby with, until he can find some towels and blankets. 

“He’s perfect.” Emma says in a wobbly tone, kissing her son’s tiny nose. Even at moment’s old he’s a perfect mixture of them both, with a mop of blonde hair just like Emma’s, Julian’s tanned skin tone, Emma’s eye shape and lips, Julian’s nose and eye color. 

A few minutes later once the placenta is delivered, Jem helps Emma up and into her and Julian’s room, before quickly getting some warm water, towels and blankets for the baby. 

“Well now that was quiet the dramatic entrance you made young man, wasn’t it?” Jem coos to the baby, as he carefully cleans all the blood and vernix off of him. 

“It’s hard to believe that just happened, it all feels a bit like a dream.” Emma quietly says, leaning forward and letting her son grip onto her finger with his tiny hand. 

“I’m sure it does, you might be going through a bit of shock, seeing as it all happened so fast. I can summon The Silent Brothers if you like, for them to make sure you’re alright.” Jem offers, carefully slipping a little hat over his nephew’s golden curls. 

“No I’m okay thanks, I’d rather wait for Tessa to get back.” Emma says, happily taking her son into her arms when Jem passes him to her. 

“She shouldn’t be too much longer, we forgot sunscreen for Mina, that’s why I came back, to see if you had any we could borrow.” Jem explains, clearing away the bloody towels he had used to clean the baby down. 

“Thanks for helping me, for getting this little one here safely. That was honestly the most scary thing I’ve ever been through.” Emma says in a shaky tone, looking down at her son laying calmly in her arms, still hardly able to wrap her mind around the fact that not even half an hour ago, he was still inside her, and now here he is in her arms. 

“No need for thanks, I would hardly have just stood by and done nothing. You did very well today Emma, I know how scary and traumatizing such a fast and unexpected birth can be, it was so different from how you wanted to go but you got through it and brought your gorgeous little boy into the world, I’m very proud of you.” Jem squeezes Emma’s shoulder affectionately and smiles warmly at her. 

Half an hour later, after Jem has cleaned up the mess in the hall and located himself in the living room, in order to give Emma and the baby some privacy and bonding time, he hears the door open, followed very closely by the chatter of voices.

A few seconds later Tessa steps into the living room with Mina on her hip, followed by Kit and then Julian. 

“I was wondering where you were, I was beginning to think you ran off on me.” Tessa teases Jem, greeting him with a kiss. Jem grins and laughs lightly. 

“I would never leave my girls, or my boy for that matter.” he replies, reaching out to ruffle Kit’s curls. He then turns his attention to Julian, who is laughing at Kit trying to smooth his hair back down. “Julian can I talk to you for a moment, please?” Jem asks. Julian raises his brows in surprise, but nods in agreement. 

They step into the kitchen together, Julian now looking worried and concerned. 

“Jem? What’s wrong is everything okay?” 

“Well it’s a bit of a long story, but when I came back to get sunscreen for Mina, Emma had gone into labor. It all happened very fast and very suddenly, she and baby are both fine, you don’t need to worry. I am happy to tell you Julian, that you have a very healthy and beautiful son.” Julian’s sea blue-green eyes widen in shock, and without saying a word he rushes down the hall and into he and Emma’s bedroom.

There he is met with possibly the most beautiful sight he has ever seen in all his life. Emma is sitting up in bed, with pillows piled behind her. Her golden hair is in a messy braid laying across her left shoulder. In her arms she is cradling a tiny baby, dressed in a emerald green onsie with a matching hat, his little hand wrapped around her thumb as she gazes down at him with nothing but love in her expression.

“Emma.” Julian’s tone is breathy and full of disbelief. “Oh my god, are you okay? Jem told me what happened, I-I’m so sorry I wasn’t here!” He rushes to her side, sitting on the bed next to her and cupping her face, looking her over for any sign of harm. Emma laughs lightly and places a hand over one of Julian’s. 

“I’m fine Jules, a little shocked but completely fine. You don’t need to be sorry, we didn’t know it was going to happen that way, it was a huge shock, but look Jules, we have our baby boy, look at how perfect he is.” Emma’s voice is hoarse with exhaustion, but there’s no doubting her total joy right now.

Julian’s eyes drop to the baby in Emma’s arms and he is immediately overcome with so many intense emotions, an unbelievable love and joy, a fierce urge and desire to protect him, and fear, so much fear, but also calm, he raised Tavvy from the time his brother was 2, and Jules himself was only 12. Now, at 21, he and Emma can definitely raise their son together, and do a good job of it. Tavvy turned out great, so will this little one. 

“He’s... he’s just amazing and perfect.” Julian quietly says, stroking his son’s cheek. “I... I can’t describe how much I love him, or how excited I am to be his dad. I love you, Em.” Julian softly says, leaning in to rest his forehead against Emma’s. 

“I love you too Jules.”

About an hour later, after they’ve both had time to bond with their baby, Julian and Emma invite Jem, Tessa, Kit and Mina in to meet the baby, knowing how eager they all are to meet the little guy, especially Mina. 

“Remember Mina mine, you have to be quiet around the baby so as not to scare him, alright?” Jem gently and quietly explains to Mina, as he leads her into the room. Mina nods wordlessly, not trying to let go of Jem’s hand or run towards Emma and Jules.

“Hey Min-Min, come see your cousin, he’s excited to meet you.” Emma softly says, patting the space on the bed beside her. 

Mina calmly walks over to the bed and allows Jem to lift her up, instead of trying to scramble up herself, like she usually does. She leans into Emma and peers at the baby in her arms, Carstairs brown eyes meeting Blackthorn blue/green eyes, cousins meeting for the first time. 

“Hims so small.” Mina quietly says in a tone of awe. 

“Yeah he is, hard to believe he took up all that room in my tummy huh?” Emma asks, brushing Mina’s hair back. Mina nods. 

“What’s hims name?” She asks.

“Andrew, Andrew Jonathon James Carstairs-Blackthorn.” Emma proudly announces, sitting up a little bit straighter, feeling very pleased with the name she and Jules chose for their son. 

“He’s named after my dad, Emma’s dad and your dad, Min.” Jules softly explains, running his fingertips over Andrew’s blonde curls. 

“After me?” Jem asks in a shocked tone, looking between Emma and Jules. Emma smiles and nods. 

“It’s been a few hundred years since someone was named after you, I figured the name could use a revival.” Jem laughs lightly and presses a kiss to the top of Emma’s head. 

“Thank you, it means so much to me.” 

“Yikes! Why are his hands purple?!” Kit suddenly asks in a horrified tone, noticing the deep purple/red hue to the baby’s hands that are poking out of his blankets. 

“Oh his little circulation system isn’t up to par just yet, it’s nothing to worry about, it’s very common in newborns, Lucie took a few weeks to look totally normal.” Tessa explains, placing a hand on Kit’s back as she learns forward to get a glimpse of her newest nephew. 

“He looks like a little alien.” Kit comments. Tessa lightly and playfully slaps him on the arm. 

“Christopher! Don’t be so awful!” She admonishes. Honestly, teenage boys and the lack of filter between their brains and their mouths. 

“I thinks hims cute!” Mina pipes up, her face lighting up as Andrew wraps his hand around her fingers. 

“Yes you’re just right my love, he is very cute.” Tessa agrees, running a hand through her daughter’s hair. 

Mina leans in and kisses her cousin’s forehead. 

“Love you Andrew.” She quietly says. “I promise I be best big cousin, teach you lots of games and keep safe, love you.” 

Tessa feels like her heart is going to melt, especially when Kit sits down and pulls Mina into his lap and helps her support and hold her new cousin. 

Tessa leans into Jem, and he puts an arm around her before pressing a kiss to her head. 

“Jem.” Tessa quietly says, so only he can hear. 

“Hm?”

“I want to have another baby.” 


End file.
